They Are Mortal
by ObscureTranquility
Summary: During the Battle of the Five Armies, the Elven King decides to retreat back to the lands of Mirkwood, only to find that one elf will stand up against him. Portrayal of the thoughts of two elves in BOTFA.


_Hey guys! So this is my very first stab at writing a fanfic! :X  
__This snippet sticks to the BOTFA movie - yet what I took from it at least!  
Let me know what you think and enjoy! ~_

The Elven King walked among both his fallen people and enemies. Blood stained the cold stone floor of Dale. How many soldiers did he lose? How many more will perish? The life of an elf is a long and enduring one. Many of the faces he passed looked too young to have died here. They would have had thousands of years if they hadn't fought this day. Thranduil sucked in a breath as he realized he was looking for his sons face amongst the dead and whipped his head to a soldier. "Pull back the army. We are retreating." He stated coldly. He would not have anymore of his people die in this fight. The soldier made the order and his people slowly made their way towards their King. Securing his long silver blade he lead the way towards their forest home.

However before the mighty King could reach the clearing, his banished Captain stopped him. "You will go no further." her voice echoed. She stood in his way alone, her green eyes cloudy yet angry and fierce. "You will not turn away." She stated, "Not this time."

"Get out of my way." the King retorted. He was fed up with her ways. She was reckless in her actions and defied his word when it was absolute. Now banished, she chooses now to defy him once more? The young elf was truly testing his patience.

"The Dwarves will be slaughtered!" Her voice gave way to her desperation and fears. Now the King understood. She cared for them, perhaps one in particular. How naive of her to think she could find happiness this way. "Yes they will die." he admitted "Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal." The words sunk deep into Tauriel's mind, filling her with utter sadness at the thought of something so inevitable. Was her gift really a blessed curse? Was she to walk the lands of Middle Earth without the company of someone who she thought breathed new life into her world?

She shook herself of these thoughts and reminded herself that Kili was alive and well. She should be fighting alongside him and spending anytime she could with him. Anger and rage poured into her now at the sight of her former King. How could he be so selfish? She instantly pulled an elven arrow and drew her bow on Thranduil. This was something she never thought she would ever do. Yet here she was drawing a weapon upon someone she pledged loyalty to for 600 years. His footsteps halted and he looked at her with surprise.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs when there is no love in it?" Tauriel spoke quickly, trying to remain calm; "There is no love in you."

Aggravation boiled in the King at the young ones remark. Truly she was not only naive but also incompetent as well. The King pulled his steel sword out and ripped it across her elven bow in fury. Tauriel gasped as her prized possession fell out of her hands in pieces. Thranduil's eyes filled with anger as he raised his sword to the young ones neck.

"What do you know of love? Nothing!" The King's insult stung Tauriel, her eyes beginning to water. "What you feel for that dwarf is not real." The King stated as if stating a fact written in a book. Yet for Tauriel he couldn't be anymore wrong. It finally dawned onto her that she did indeed love the dwarf. Love was the burning emotion that pushed her to leave the borders of her home and search for him. This was not a dream. She could have loved him.

"You think it is love?" Thranduil continued threateningly, "Are you ready to die for it?"

Tauriel looked up at Thranduil with tears ready to fall. She finally understands what love truly is and wishes now that she could tell the dwarf. She looked at the sharp blade in silence waiting for her end. Yet it never came. A sword owned only by Prince Legolas came into view and halted Thranduil's threats. Taking a breath, Tauriel knew she needed to find her love quickly. Kili was out there and needed her. There is still time.


End file.
